


Como yo te veo

by ChindyAlo



Series: En la Oscuridad [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChindyAlo/pseuds/ChindyAlo
Summary: Parte del universo "Draco en la Oscuridad" este oneshot nos muestra a los dos chicos en una situación muy íntima. Traducción con permiso de autora Plumeria.





	

Una noche de puro tacto, esto es en lo que se había convertido. Los lentes de Harry yacían sobre la mesita de noche y en su lugar un pedazo de tela cubría sus ojos verdes. Él había sido quien sugiriera esta ceguera temporal – esa noche ellos estarían en las mismas condiciones, tal como habían estado antes del funesto partido de Quidditch. Él no tendría que mirar los ojos apagados de Draco y sentirse extraño porque el rubio no podía devolverle el gesto. No miraría buscando una afirmación visual de que sus acciones eran placenteras. No miraría en lo absoluto dónde ponía sus manos.

Esa noche, los  _dos_ confiarían en sus otros sentidos.

Draco tenía ventaja, por supuesto; ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Sus ágiles dedos hicieron un rápido nudo que ató la tela alrededor de los ojos de Harry y, tan pronto como fuera seguro, se inclinó con confianza para chupar sobre una zona sensible detrás del oído de Harry. Pero Harry se volvió rápidamente en sus brazos y, golpeando su mano un tanto inesperadamente en el pecho de Draco, lo detuvo.

—Espera un poco, —murmuró. —Esto es normal para ti. El punto era que yo esté en tus mismas condiciones: haciendo cosas sin mis ojos. Si tú haces todo, ¿cómo es que esto será diferente?

—Es diferente porque se supone que no serás capaz de ver las cosas malas que te voy a hacer, ¿o sí?, —Harry descubrió que podía escuchar la sonrisilla en el rostro de Draco; no estaba seguro de cómo, pero de todas formas podía escucharla.

—Eh… supongo, —concedió. —Pero…

—Potter, hablas demasiado, ¿lo sabías? Ahora, cállate y sólo… siente. Si en verdad quieres saber como es para mi cuando hacemos esto, sólo acuéstate y siente.

Harry cerró su boca ante otra protesta y asintió, antes de recordar que Draco no podía verlo. Normalmente, ver esos ojos grises en blanco le recordaba automáticamente usar la voz y no gestos, pero apartado de su propia visión, lo había olvidado.

—Bien, tú ganas, —respondió.

—Por supuesto que gano. ¿No lo hago siempre? Ahora, calla.

Antes de que Harry pudiera dar algún tipo de réplica, sintió las manos de Draco extendiéndose, encontrando su rostro, y luego unos cálidos labios posándose sobre los suyos. Se asustó —no había sabido que iba a ser besado—pero después se relajó ante la familiar sensación de la boca de Draco sobre la suya.  _Esto no es tan diferente_ ; pensó; normalmente, Harry cerraba los ojos durante un beso; sin embargo, se encontró a sí mismo prestando más atención a los pequeños rastros de la lengua de Draco sobre sus labios, a la sensación de las manos de Draco deshaciéndose de los botones de su camisa.

—Acuéstate, —murmuró el otro chico.

Harry dudó un momento, tratando de recordar en qué lado de la cama estaba; luego sintió a Draco empujándolo gentilmente hacia abajo y su mano extendida encontrando la almohada. ¿Cómo Draco había podido mantener toda su gracia anterior al accidente, la misma confianza en sus relaciones espaciales? Harry sacudió su cabeza mentalmente mientras se colocaba en la parte superior del edredón. Draco estaba en lo correcto, *era* diferente, inclusive para la pareja más pasiva, pero Harry rápidamente descubrió que no necesitaba sus ojos para saber exactamente dónde estaba Draco y qué estaba haciendo. Sintió el colchón hundirse y moverse mientras Draco se arrodillaba junto a él, sintió los fríos dedos soltando los botones de su pantalón, y descubrió que sabía, sólo por el simple tacto, el momento exacto en que tenía que levantar sus caderas para que su pantalón –y su bóxer- pudieran ser bajados.

Quitarle la ropa a Draco fue un reto mayor; los botones individuales de la camisa no fueron tan difíciles, pero se saltó uno en la línea y tuvo que regresar. Se tomó su tiempo quitando la camisa, disfrutando la sensación de los músculos bajo sus manos, músculos que estaba acostumbrado a admirar con sus ojos. De cierta forma, esto era casi mejor; el simple gesto de pasar sus manos sobre los hombros de Draco y bajarlas por sus brazos lo estimulaba inesperadamente. Trazar la curva del trasero de Draco mientras bajaba sus pantalones era incluso mucho mejor; siempre había estado muy apurado en desvestir al otro chico como para prestar atención a la sensación de ese movimiento; y Harry hizo una nota mental para apreciar, a ciegas o no, aquello más seguido.

Una vez que los dos estaban sin ropa, Draco tomó el mando de nuevo. Arrastró suavemente los dedos por el torso de Harry, sobre el pequeño hoyo de su abdomen, y después regresó arriba nuevamente. Arriba y abajo, atrás y al frente. Uñas rasguñaron gentilmente las tetillas de Harry, y él respiró fuertemente. Sintió a Draco mover las yemas de sus dedos sobre la elevada piel, y luego, una vez más, sobre las sensibles protuberancias. Harry arqueó un poco la espalda, sabiendo muy bien que Draco percibiría el cambio de posición de su cuerpo, pidiendo silenciosamente que los labios del Slytherin remplazaran a sus dedos para que esa cálida boca siguiera el mismo camino. Pero Draco no lo consintió; en vez de eso, se movió para subirse encima de los muslos de Harry y continuar desplazando los dedos por los costados del otro chico.

Harry apenas extrañó el poder ver el cabello rubio de Draco cerca de su cara, el familiar cuerpo sobre él; privado de su vista, de repente estaba mucho más consciente de los muslos de Draco envolviendo los suyos, de la base de la erección de Draco presionando sobre sus piernas. De los incesantes dedos tormentosos, bajando por su cuerpo, curveándose alrededor de sus caderas, recorriendo los rizos oscuros de la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Empujó su pelvis hacia arriba.

—Por favor, —gimió, incapaz de soportar más los juguetones dedos.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Draco sedosamente. —¿Quieres más?

—Por favor, —salió como un mero susurro esta vez.

—Algo como… esto, ¿tal vez?

Sin ninguna advertencia, Harry sintió de repente el firme agarre de Draco alrededor de él, los fríos dedos en contra de su carne caliente, y se mordió el labio para no gritar. El muchacho sentado lo frotó una vez… dos veces… entonces, para su desagrado, paró. Estableció un patrón impredecible, tironeando a Harry rítmicamente por un minuto completo y luego intercalando unos cortos y rápidos jalones, unos pocos momentos agonizantes de descanso que no daban alivio en lo más mínimo.

 _Frotarfrotarfrotarfrotar_ …  _*arriba*…*abajo*…frotarfrotarfrotarfrotar…_

Con Draco generalmente muy lejos de Harry para poder hacer mucho por él a cambio, solo podía apretar las rodillas y los muslos de Draco mientras su amante manipulaba el miembro de Harry. Podía sentir la tensión formándose dentro de él e impulsó sus caderas hacia arriba, la dolorosa necesidad sobrepasando cualquier razón o control. Pero así como de repente Draco lo había aferrado, lo liberó y Harry conoció todo un nuevo nivel de frustración.

—¿Qué estás…?, —empezó a preguntar sólo para que las palabras se interrumpieran cuando una mano encontró su rostro y, con la debida orientación, la boca de Draco se cerró sobre la suya. Harry sintió todo el peso del cuerpo de Draco presionándolo mientras él se inclinaba en el beso. Sus miembros ahora estaban juntos y Harry de repente perdonó a Draco por abandonar su trabajo a cambio de este nuevo movimiento.

—Oh, Dios… —gimió dentro de la boca de su amante.

Metió sus manos en el cabello de Draco y lo tiró de él más cerca, sintiendo las caricias sedosas de sus dedos mientras que a la vez él acariciaba en respuesta la lengua de Draco con la suya. No quería que terminara nunca, y sin embargo sentía que moriría si se quedaba así mucho más tiempo; Draco estaba succionando su labio inferior, la piel desnuda de Draco estaba presionando desde su pecho hasta la punta del dedo del pie, la erección de Draco estaba empujándose contra la suya, las manos de Draco se le estaban clavando hacia abajo.

Y entonces todo desapareció, excepto las manos. Sintió que el peso encima lo dejaba mientras Draco cambiaba de posiciones. La boca se apartó, nada lo tocaba más que las manos; los dedos se entretejieron con los suyos, sosteniéndolo con firmeza contra las sabanas. Y sin embargo… la boca estaba ahí. Podía sentir la calidez del aliento de Draco fantasmeando sobre su piel, y la sensación de que si se levantaba tanto como un milímetro, aquellos húmedos labios entrarían en contacto con su piel. Pero las manos lo mantuvieron firmemente en su lugar, y lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí, soportando la tortura de la boca de Draco  _casi_ tocándolo.

—Gime para mí, Harry. No habrá lengua hasta que gimas, —el mando susurrado vino de la región de su costillas; los mechones del cabello de Draco se arremolinaron sobre sus pezones.

Sus manos se apretaron bajo el agarre de Draco.

—Maldito seas, —Draco conocía esta debilidad de él. Sí, los dedos del Slytherin eran talentosos, pero había algo acerca de su boca, aquella lengua que había derramado tanto odio cuando eran más jóvenes había venido a traerle un insoportable placer cerca de la edad adulta. La lengua ya lo había saboreado anteriormente, y sin embargo, de alguna manera, era mucho más tortuoso ahora, cuando sólo contaba con el magnificado sentido del tacto para saber lo que su amante estaba haciendo.

El calor se arrastró hacia abajo, abajo, abajo… siguiendo el camino que sus dedos habían trazado anteriormente. De hecho, los dedos de Draco abrieron también el camino, siguiendo los contornos del cuerpo de Harry, y asegurándose de que su boca rozara el aire sobre su piel sin llegar a entrar en contacto. Harry resistió esto con un jadeo silencioso, soportando tanto por la fuerza de voluntad o por la fuerza de Draco, hasta que la boca llegó a su ingle. Con una agonizante lentitud, sintió el cálido aliento tentando sus músculos interiores y después moverse a lo largo de la base de su tenso miembro. Cuando finalmente llegó a la punta, ya no pudo contenerse. Se le escapó un descontrolado y desenmascarado gemido.

—Buen chico, —murmuró Draco con aprobación; volvió por el camino como un premio con su lengua hasta la base de Harry y, antes de que el moreno pudiera recuperar el aliento, tomó la longitud entera en su boca. Un gemido mucho más fuerte se escuchó en el pequeño dormitorio.

—Shhhh. No debes despertar a los vecinos, —una cálida succión tiró de la erección de Harry antes de volver a deslizarla sobre él por completo.

—No estás…ayudando… —exclamó Harry justo cuando Draco enrollaba la lengua alrededor de la cabeza. El placer estaba subiendo cada vez más y él sabía que sus reacciones pronto estarían fuera de control. Esa lengua… esos labios… esas manos…

Harry se entregó a la sensación. El agarre de Draco mantenía sus manos cubiertas, limitando el movimiento de su torso de la misma manera, pero sus caderas estaban libres y las empujó con energía hacia la complaciente lengua de Draco, y ya no supo ni le importó si la gente escuchaba sus gritos. La cálida y húmeda boca de Draco se deslizó arriba y abajo, tirando, succionando, acariciando, y él empujó sus caderas con más fuerte, frenético.

_Tómame… tómame… oh Dios… no puedo soportarlo…_

Cuando Draco llevó su boca hacia el empuje de Harry, forzando la erección por última vez, Harry se dejó llevar. Con un último grito, se corrió en la lengua de Draco; se entregó a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, a las manos que lo sostenían, como a la persona que lo había llevado al límite.

Y cuando finalmente volvió en sí, extendió la mano con seguridad y agarró a Draco del hombro, jalándolo para que sus cabezas estuvieran al mismo nivel. Luego, tomando la cara del otro chico con las dos manos, le plantó un beso profundo en la boca, probando el sabor de Draco mezclado con el sabor de él mismo.

—Eso fue… No puedo siquiera empezar a describirlo, —murmuró contra los labios de Draco.

Escuchó la risita del otro chico.

—No tienes que hacerlo… Lo sé, ¿recuerdas?, —después, agregó con más seriedad. —Pero la diferencia es que tú no te tienes que  _quedar_ de esa manera. Puedes deshacerte de esa estúpida venda de los ojos ahora, si quieres.

—No, —contestó Harry besándolo de nuevo, y rodando a los dos para que Draco quedara de espaldas. —Tú acabas de "verme". Ahora es mi turno para "verte" a ti.

 

**Fin**

 


End file.
